Fiebre y Delirios
by T.G.Kira
Summary: La fiebre puede llevarnos a decir cosas que no queremos. Pero tambien cosas que deberiamos decir. El problema, es dificil  creerle a una persona con fiebre. ¿O no Bella? OS


_**Hola**_

_**Pues este OS es para Lily Hale, mi amiga invisible. Asi que Feliz Navidad (muy atrasado) y feliz año nuevo. Espero y te guste la historia.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**FIEBRE Y DELIRIOS**

El timbre sonó anunciando que el almuerzo había terminado y que todos debíamos volver a clases.

― Nos vemos después de Biología― dijo Alice, mi mejor amiga en la escuela. No tenemos un horario similar pero quizás es lo mejor. Teniéndola conmigo en todas las clases no pondría atención. Suficiente es con perder la mitad de la clase de algebra y quedar perdida en cada uno de los ejercicios.

Aunque para ser sincera también me distraía un poco en Biología. La culpa era de mi compañero de mesa: Edward Cullen.

No es que el fuese un mal estudiante o un gran conversador. Simplemente era él.

Bueno, en realidad me ponía nerviosa. El me gusta y mucho. No había querido averiguar si el también gustaba de mi. Sería un golpe muy doloroso a mi autoestima si fuese una respuesta negativa. Así que estaba feliz en vivir con la incertidumbre y el nervio constante en clase de Biología.

Edward no era una mala persona. Podías decir que es un caballero moderno.

Cuando el recién se había mudado y empezó en la escuela rápidamente demostró ser un buen alumno además de un buen deportista. Lo invitaron a participar en la práctica de futbol, la mayoría del alumnado tenía curiosidad por el nuevo y eso incluía a Alice quien me arrastro a mí.

La mala suerte me persigue y ese día no fue la excepción. Curiosamente el balón de futbol con el que jugaban se impacto en mi cabeza dejando un poquitín aturdida durante un rato. Y a pesar que la mayoría de chicos que estaban en el lugar me convirtieron en el chiste del día el no se rio. Corrió hacia mí y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

Fue el primer acercamiento que tuve con él.

A eso le siguió la clase de Biología donde él era mi compañero y una vez más me dejo sorprendida por lo aplicado que era. Experimentos que a la mayoría les costaba de sobremanera en los desarrolla tan fácilmente. Y no podías dudar que era de esa manera en cada clase.

La suma de todos esos factores lo había convertido en uno de los chicos mas asediados de la escuela pero sorprendentemente no hacía caso a ninguno de los acercamientos de las chicas. Inclusive ignoraba a las de último año. A causa de eso las chicas despechadas hacían correr el rumor que Edward era gay, pero todos sabían que era eso, un rumor.

Entre al aula de biología y corrí a mi asiento. Edward ya estaba ahí, pero no como siempre. Cuando me sentaba junto a él se mostraba sonriente. Su sonrisa amable de siempre. Pero hoy estaba recostado contra la mesa. Probablemente estaba cansado, tal vez se desvelo estudiando, pensé, al verlo que aun cuando escucho mi silla moverse el no reacciono.

Unos minutos después entro el profesor y la clase empezó, pero Edward no parecía enterado de esos hechos.

― Edward…. Edward….― llame para hacerlo levantar y lo hizo con mucha dificultad. Note sus mejillas rojas y no pude evitar llevar mi mano a su frente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Sin pensarlo levante la mano para llamar la atención del profesor.

― ¿Sucede algo señorita Swan?― dijo cuando estuvo junto a mí.

― Es Edward. Creo que está enfermo.― el profesor poso su mano en su frente para corroborar mis palabras.

― Señor Cullen ¿Puede caminar a la enfermería?

Por supuesto que no podía. Prácticamente estaba desmayado sobre la mesada.

El profesor le pidió a Ben Cheney que lo acompañara a la enfermería, pero yo no me quede tranquila. Tome sus cosas y las mis y en cuanto el profesor estuvo distraído corrí a la puerta y fui tras ellos. Ben se sorprendió de verme pero no hizo ningún comentario. Cuando llegamos a la enfermería la encontramos cerrada y no pude evitar sentirme frustrada.

― ¿Qué hacemos? ― pregunto Ben alarmado, Edward empezaba a delirar. No decía nada que pudiésemos entender pero balbuceaba cosas.

― ¿Podrías llevarlo al parqueo? ― Ben me miro interrogante ― Lo llevare a su casa.

Al llegar a los autos Ben veía de manera recelosa mi camioneta

― ¿Qué? ― pregunte sin entender

― Creo que deberías llevarte su auto

Lo mire sin decir palabra.

― Aquí están las llaves― dijo poniéndolas en mis manos.

¿De dónde las saco?

No quise preguntar. El clima estaba frio, cosa común en Forks, y eso podía poner peor a Edward.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto para que Ben pudiese acomodarlo.

― Gracias ― le susurre cuando cerraba la puerta otra vez.

― De nada. Ten cuidado ― dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar para volver a la escuela.

Rodee el auto para subir al asiento del conductor.

El auto me parecía completamente ajeno a mí. Estaba acostumbrada a mi gran camioneta y simplemente este auto tan lujoso no iba conmigo.

Cuando encendí el motor su silencioso ronroneo me abrumo, nada parecido a mi auto.

Olvidando por completo las comparaciones de autos empecé a conducir fuera de la escuela.

Todos sabían donde vivía la familia Cullen. La familia del famoso doctor Cullen vivía a las afueras de la ciudad en una casa que colindaba con el bosque. Había tenido la oportunidad de verla a lo lejos y parecía una casa de cuento de hadas. Escondida en el bosque y todo eso, con la diferencia que era una casita del bosque moderna.

Edward se removía en el asiento, parecía que la fiebre subía y eso solo me hacía sentirme aun más preocupada.

― Bella…. ― lo escuche quejarse. Mascullo algo más pero no lo entendí.

― Ya llegaremos a tu casa Edward, tranquilo ― tenía la esperanza que su padre estuviera en casa para atenderlo.

Tarde alrededor de diez minutos en llegar a la lujosa casa. Aparque frente a ella con dificultad y Salí a trompicones del auto.

Toque varias veces la puerta pero no tuve respuesta alguna. Desesperada fui de regreso al auto.

― Edward…. Edward…. escúchame, necesito las llaves de tu casa, ¿Dónde están? ― trate de hacerlo que me dijera pero el solo decía palabras que no entendía. En un último intento palmee los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Saque el manojo de llaves y abrí la puerta.

Con dificultad saque a Edward del auto y lo lleve al interior de la casa.

― Tu cuarto, Edward ¿Dónde es? ― pregunte con dificultad debido al peso que estaba intentando sostener.

―….Arriba….tercer….piso ― medio mascullo.

Con mucha dificultad subimos las escaleras y cuando llegue a su habitación solo pude tumbarlo en su cama y acomodarlo. Pase unos minutos revolviendo los cajones del baño en busca de medicamentos y un paño para intentar bajarle la fiebre.

Le puse el paño mojado en su frente. Como había pensado la fiebre había empeorado y ahora estaba suda dando.

― Edward, siéntate. Necesitas tomar la medicina. ― dije mientras intentaba que se sentara.

― Bella…. Bella…..― repetía mi nombre como si no estuviese ahí junto a él. Como si me llamase.

Tomo la medicina y volví a recostarlo. Pase media hora sin separarme de él y el seguí llamándome.

― Aquí estoy. ― Le repetí una y otra vez pero parecía no escucharme.

Cuando note que no mejoraba me reprendí por no haberlo llevado al hospital.

Mientras cambiaba el paño de su frente quite algunos de los mechones de cabello que se había pegado a su rostro. A pesar de estar rojo por la fiebre, sudado y demacrado él era bastante guapo. Sus facciones parecían cinceladas en su rostro, su cabello a pesar de estar desordenado me parecía encantador….

Me sorprendí a mi misma acercando mi rostro al suyo y pasando mis dedos por su labios, de inmediato me aleje. Sabía perfectamente que me sentía atraída por él, atraída al extremo de casi decir enamorada, pero aun no me atrevía de declarar ese hecho. No creía poder soportar un rechazo de su parte.

Con un suspiro coloque el paño de nuevo en su rostro esperando que ayudara un poco con la fiebre.

.

.

.

Una hora después Edward parecía un poco mejor. Su semblante se veía mas sereno y el estaba más tranquilo.

Me relaje en su sillón y por primera vez repare en la habitación, tan grande y espaciosa. Era un lugar realmente confortable y cada detalle hacía alusión a su dueño. Tenía un gran estante lleno de libros. Y otro con discos, al parecer una de las cosas favoritas de Edward era la música.

Vi como Edward volvía a moverse en su cama y preocupada me acerque de nuevo a él.

― Tranquilo, Edward― dije mientras volvía a recostarlo

― ¿Bella? ― pregunto confundido, aun le afectaba un poco la fiebre.

― Si, aquí estoy. Estate tranquilo.

― Bella, que bonita, Bella― canturreo mientras sus manos se dirigieron a mis mejillas.― Tu sonrojo es hermoso― agrego, y claro como no me iba a sonrojar oyéndolo decirme tales cosas.

Probablemente sea por la fiebre, tal vez esta alucinando y no sabe lo que está diciendo.

― Duerme, Edward. ― le pedí.

― No, no. Tú te irás si me duermo. Tengo que aprovechar que estas aquí― rogo mientras halaban de mi brazo para acercarme a él.

Mi corazón latía a gran velocidad por su cercanía y como pude me solté de su agarre.

Edward siguió desvariando, diciendo que era preciosa y no sé qué otras cosas más. De verdad me estaba asustando porque no paraba de decirlas. Más parecía borracho que enfermo. Cuando la habitación quedo en silencio me asuste pero al acercarme a él me di cuenta que se había quedado dormido.

Volví al sillón y me acomode. Me sentí cansada así que sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

Me removí al sentir una pequeña presión sobre mí. Abrió los ojos y pestañee varias veces para aclarar mi vista. Todo estaba oscuro.

― Buenos días, Bella durmiente ― inmediatamente me gire para ver quién me llamaba.

― Edward ― dije con alivio al verlo de pie junto al sillón ― ¿Ya estas mejor? ― pregunte incorporándome de mi posición.

― Claro que sí. Gracias por traerme y cuidarme, no tenias porque molestarte.

― Me preocupaste mucho ― fui sincera. Me moví para que el pudiese sentarse junto a mi ― Cuando no reaccionabas en clases, o cuando toque tu frente y me di cuenta que estabas ardiendo en fiebre…. Incluso me asustaste cuando empezaste a hablar.

― ¿Hablar? ¿Pues qué decía? ― pregunto con comicidad. A él todo le parecía gracioso.

― Decías…. Decías….― y me sonrojo con solo recordar lo que decía― Decías que era linda y cosas así.

Vi que se puso pálido cuando dije eso.

―Pero no te preocupes ― me lance a corregir ― Se bien que lo decías por la fiebre, cuando se está enfermo se dice cualquier barbaridad― intente quitarle importancia, no quería hacerlo sentir comprometido.

Aunque fuese la verdad no quitaba el hecho que me dolía reconocerlo. Tontamente había dejado que mi mente creyese que sus palabras eran ciertas. Me sentí apenada por haber sido tan ingenua.

― Bueno… será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y puedo meterme en problema ― dije de manera atropellada mientras me ponía de pie. Quería salir corriendo pero me obliga a moverme a paso normal.

― Espera…yo… tengo que decirte…

― No te preocupes. No tienes que agradecerlo, solo me preocupe por ti.

― No te iba a decir eso ― dijo mientras me siguió por la habitación.

― ¿Qué ibas a decir? ― cuestione resignada a escucharlo. Sabía que no era buena idea pero tampoco podía dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

― Todo lo que dije…. No lo hice por la fiebre― Me atreví a verlo a los ojos, parecía bastante apenado pero no era eso lo que más llamaba mi atención. _No lo había dicho por la fiebre_ ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué lo había dicho porque quería? ¿Por qué de verdad creía eso? ¿Eso era lo que estaba dándome a entender? ¿O era otra cosa?

Mi cabeza era un hervidero de ideas y ninguna me complacía porque era todo tan…. tan imposible.

― No entiendo Edward ¿Qué estás diciendo?

El dejo escapar un suspiro cansado. Parecía que no lograba ordenar del todo sus ideas y yo comprendí que pasaba.

― Entiendo….

― ¿Entiendes? ― Cuando dijo eso su cara era un poema. Alivio y nerviosismo se mezclaban en su expresión.

― Ve a acostarte ― le pedí y él me miro confundido ― otra vez estas delirando ¿no? La fiebre debe haberte vuelto ― dije de manera pensativa. Pase mi mano por su frente pero no estaba caliente. ― Que raro no tienes fiebre ― masculle.

― ¡Claro que no tengo fiebre! Intento decirte algo importante aquí y tú crees que deliro ― ahora parecía molesto.

Me quede en silencio esperando que el siguiese despotricando pero no lo hizo.

― Sabia que el chaparrón de ayer me haría daño ― mascullo para sí mientras se volvía a sentar en el sillón.

― ¿Qué hacías afuera mojándote? ― pregunte divertida mientras me sentaba a sus pies para quedar a la altura de su rostro. No era algo que esperaras de Edward.

― Yo… ¡Agh! qué más da que te lo diga― mascullo ― Estaba esperando que salieras de tu trabajo― medio murmuro.

― ¿Esperabas que yo….? pero, nunca te vi. ¿Para qué me esperabas? ― pregunte de nuevo confundida.

El bajo la mirada y yo estaba demasiado ansiosa por saber qué pasaba.

― Simplemente… quería saber que llegarías bien a tu casa. ― murmuro sonrojándose y estaba segura que esta vez no era la fiebre.

― ¿Por qué? ― pregunte tan suave que creí que no lo escucharía.

― Me preocupo por ti. Quería saber que estabas bien.

¿Se preocupaba por mí? ¿Por qué?

La pregunta no salió de mis labios, las manos de Edward sobre mi rostro hicieron que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos.

― ¿Por qué? ibas a preguntar― solo asentí como autómata. Su mirada hacia mí era tan hermosa, tan llena de cariño, tan cautivadora me hizo sentir querida de alguna manera.

― Me preocupo por ti porque eres hermosa e inteligente. Inocente y lista. Torpe y encantadora. Me preocupo por qué me gustas mucho Bella. Y el hecho que te haya dicho esas cosas mientras deliraba solo me dice que no solo me gustas. Pienso…. Siento que estoy enamorado de ti.

Creí que me desmayaría, pero no paso. Parecía tan irreales esas palabras. Me obligue a llevar mi mano hacia mi brazo y cerrar mis dedos en mi piel. Muy fuerte.

― ¡Ay! ― exclame.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― Creo que la que delira soy yo. ― dije todavía aletargada por sus palabras.

El sonrió había diversión en su mirada pero aun no había perdido la luz que emanaba de sus preciosos ojos verdes.

― No estás delirando. ― Su sonrisa desapareció dando paso a una mueca de preocupación ― Perdóname por haber sido tan directo quizás te he asustado o te he confundido….

― No, simplemente no me esperaba eso. Que dijeras eso cuando yo….― Cuando yo me siento igual hacia ti, quise decirle pero él me interrumpió.

― …. No te sientes igual. ― dijo triste. ― Si, lamento el momento incomodo, pero creo que tenía que decirlo, estar convaleciente me dio valor, creo. Si deseas puedo llevarte a casa ― cambio bruscamente de tema.

― Espera, yo no quise decir….

― Esta bien Bella. Yo entiendo…

― No, no entiendes. Estoy intentando decirte que tu también me gustas, que me gustaste desde el día que me ayudaste después que el balón me golpeo pero…. ―

No me dio tiempo de terminar porque Edward poso sus labios delicadamente sobre los míos. Nunca iba a estar preparada para ese beso pero siempre lo vi como algo imposible pero ahora era real. Sus labios rozaban suavemente los míos y sus manos se perdían en mi cabello o en mi cintura acercándome más a él. Mis manos nerviosas buscaban como asirse a él. Probaban en su cabello, su nuca, sus brazos. Ningún lugar me parecía el adecuado. La necesidad de aire me hizo alejarme de él, pero sus labios seguían besando mis mejillas.

― Gracias― susurro depositando un beso en mi nariz.

― ¿Por qué?

― Por haberme cuidado este día pero más que nada por haberme permitido besarte.

― Bueno, aparentemente fue mi culpa que te enfermeras―dije de manera pensativa ― Y lo del beso…. pues, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.

― ¿Cada vez que quiera?

Y no espero mi respuesta ya que me beso otra vez. Y siguió haciéndolo bastante tiempo. Mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho con cada beso. Y de alguna manera sabia que el suyo también lo hacía.

― Te quiero ― dijo en mi oído mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

― También te quiero― conteste viendo el apacible rostro de Edward. La sonrisa conciliadora que se pintaba en su rostro y la felicidad en sus ojos a pesar de estar aun débil por la fiebre me hacían sentir las mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago y una enorme felicidad dentro de mí.

Aunque aun pensaba que podía estar delirando me preocuparía de eso más tarde, ahora lo único importante era disfrutar de la compañía de Edward y de sus suaves y cálidos labios en los mios.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Si es asi regálenme un review.**_

_**Besos**_


End file.
